Falling in Love in Lima
by Scorpu'la
Summary: An unnoticed Cheerio helps Quinn through the hardships of being a pregnant Cheerleader at Lima.  Eventually OC/Quinn and Brittany/Santana
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.

* * *

Just another day full of classes at William McKinley High School, Sara thinks while passing through the front entrance doors. It's interesting how different this school is compared to her last one. At Canterbury High School, everyone pretty much got along and popularity wasn't that big of a deal. Sara heads towards her locker and hears a shocked gasp followed by laughter. Looking over she sees Rachel Berry covered from head to toe in red slushie.

Sara is still startled every time she sees one of those un-popular kids get slushied in the face by those football players while the cheerleaders laugh at them. Sara isn't laughing, but she isn't putting a stop to it either. She doesn't personally know these people that are getting slushied so why should she make a huge scene? Sara tells herself this every time but deep down she still wants to kick that football player's ass.

Sara keeps her face expressionless while continuing towards her locker and retrieves the books she needs for the first few classes. It's not like she needs to worry about being slushied since the football players wouldn't dare to slushie a Cheerio cheerleader. Sue Sylvester would destroy anyone who was foolish enough to try.

Really it was genius luck that she even got on the team. One of the Cheerio girls had cracked underneath the pressure and had broken-down in front of Sylvester. According to the gossip, Sylvester's yell down rattled the girl so much that she switched schools. This forced Sylvester to offer Cheerio tryouts to the rest of the school body. A year before that Sara would have laughed if anyone had said she'd be trying out for cheerleading but there she was:

**Flashback**

"NEXT!"

Sara strides across the gym while another weeping girl runs by her towards the lockers in defeat.

"I don't care who you are so hurry up and show me what you can do before I lose my patience!" Sylvester barked out. Music fills the gym and Sara closes her eyes to allow herself to focus, once focused she begins to do one of the dance routines that she knew from heart.

"Enough!" Sylvester yells, the music crashes to a halting stop and Sara turns to face Sylvester, "that was absolutely horrible! However, I've seen worst today. You didn't even shout cheers!"

"I transferred from Canterbury High School, your school has no gymnastics team and this is the next best thing. I can do whatever gymnastic or cheer moves that you require and I'm strong enough to hold a cheerleader up by myself. I'll do all that cheering when necessary at competitions but I am not forcing myself to do more cheering than that. And here is a list of times that I'm busy with an all girl hockey league that I play at. Those are my only requirement to joining," Sara says confidently while holding Sylvester's pissed off glare.

"You got balls, I like that. But don't you ever make demands like that again or you will live to regret it! You're on the team! Come by my office later to pick up your Cheerio uniform. Now get out of my sight before I puke in disgust at your performance!" Sylvester states before waving Sara off like she was yesterday's filth.

**Present**

"Sara Peregrym, what's the answer?" my Psychology teacher asks, knocking me out of my daydreaming of the past. "Who is famous for classical conditioning a dog to salivate at the ringing of a bell?" Mrs. Weaver restated her question.

"Ivan Pavlov," Sara answers in relief that she knows the answer.

"Correct," Weaver responds. Sara tunes back out once the teacher begins to rattle off Pavlov's history. After making the Cheerios, Sara had basically elevated to the ranks of popularity. She easily got along with the other Cheerios but that was easy because she avoids talking as much as possible, she keeps her opinions to herself. Sylvester tried to screw with Sara's hockey schedule but finally left it alone once she realized that playing hockey involved a tuff regiment which gave Sara the strength to single handily lift Cheerios.

Today is the first day of Cheerio practice this week. Mr. Schuester had refused to allow the majority of the Cheerios to play since they had been failing his class but he and Sylvester must have reached some agreement since everyone should be at practice today. The bell rings and Sara heads out for lunch.

* * *

The other Cheerios spent all lunch time talking about their personal dramas and making fun of other people, the usual nonsense chatter. Though they did mention that Finn, the quarterback, had gotten slushied in the face yesterday morning and now him and Quinn were walking the halls with sunglasses on. The bell rings, signifying that we had five minutes to get to our next classes.

Sara gets up and heads out of the lunch area. After grabbing her stuff out of her locker she heads towards the nearest bathroom, threading carefully around the giant grape slushie stain on the hallway floor. Mentally wondering how many slushies it would take to make a stain that big on the floor. Entering the bathroom Sara instantly realizes she is not alone. Gripping the sink tightly and staring in the mirror is none other than the one and only Quinn Fabray. Except now she is slushied Quinn Fabray. Grape slushie is dripping down her face and her ponytail is all matted. The white on her Cheerio uniform is forever tinted purple. Quinn seems to realize that someone has entered the bathroom and her humiliation is on public display again. Her face hardens in anticipation of the horrible jeers she imagines another popular student would say about her fallen status.

Slowly Sara approaches the fallen Cheerio and grabs a paper towel on the way. Gently, Sara uses the paper towel to help remove some of the grape stains off Quinn's face before the clump of slushie could fall into Quinn's eyes. Quinn gives a startled gasp at the first touch but relaxes a little once she realizes that Sara isn't going to taunt her.

"I don't need your help," Quinn mutters, her pride may be wounded but she still is Quinn Fabray, head of Cheerio and the Chastity club. Quinn steps back from the quiet Cheerio, expecting no response, and begins to grab some paper towels to help clean the slushie off. Sara feels her throat go dry, she had never talked directly to Quinn before and yet here she was at a crossroad. Sara could walk out and continue to be the unknown quiet Cheerio or she could…

"I want to… I mean, let me help. You don't deserve this." Sara manages to say to the very stunned looking Quinn, "Do you have a spare set of clothes in your locker?"

Quinn, still looking dazed, realized that she was asked a question by none other than Silent Sara. Asked a question… "Oh, hmm, I don't have any other clothes here," Quinn finally responds back and depressingly realizes that she will have to continue to wear her degradation from popularity for the rest of the day.

Seeing the devastation expression written all over Quinn's face, Sara replied back without thought, "I have clothes-" Quinn looks at her weirdly, "I mean I have a set of civilian clothes in my gym locker that could probably fit you, if you want," Sara says attempting to recover from her lack of ability to talk properly.

"I, I would really appreciate that," Quinn says back, swallowing her pride and feeling grateful that someone was willing to help her even though she probably didn't deserve it. In the past, Quinn had treated Sara like any of the other Cheerio girls, inferior and verbally lashing at them at practice. Sara looks at Quinn and opens her mouth to speak but nervously shuts her mouth and shuffles her feet. She gives Quinn a quick nod before briskly leaving the bathroom to head to her locker.

* * *

This is my first attempt to ever write a fanfiction before so please comment and review so that I may learn how to improve. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.

* * *

On the way back to the bathroom Sara was passing the choir room when she abruptly stopped and turned around. Heading into the choir room she looked around and was relieved to notice the room was deserted. She didn't want to have to deal with answering questions. Sara grabbed the nearest chair before leaving the most despised room of the school.

Upon reentering the bathroom Sara placed the back of the chair against the front of the sink. Quinn gave Sara a quizzical look until Sara showed her what else she had brought with her. Still nervous in Quinn's presence, Sara gestured to the chair for Quinn to sit in. Quinn understanding what Sara was offering gave a slight smile before sitting in the chair.

Sara washed Quinn's hair as gently as she could while removing all the grape slushie. Quinn relaxed into the other woman's hands and let her mind drift, going over the events that had eventually led up to this moment. Afterwards Sara gave Quinn a towel that Sara had taken from the girl's locker room and a duffel bag containing the spare clothes. Quinn quickly slipped into one of the stalls and happily removed the spoiled clothes and put on the unfamiliar clothes. Sara was trying to play it cool by nonchalantly standing five feet away from the stalls as if there wasn't a naked Quinn behind one of the stall doors putting on her clothes. It's not like she was trying to imagine a naked Quinn or anything, right?

Quinn walks out of the stall smoothing invisible wrinkles, nervous about how she looks in the clothes since they weren't hers. Sara looks up to see Quinn fitted very well in her black cargo pants. The blue button-down collar shirt had a few buttons on the top left undone and Sara could see her black tank top underneath. She tried to not stare at the ample cleavage showing above the tank top. Sara struggled to swallow the huge knot that seemed to be blocking her airway ever since Quinn opened the bathroom stall, while the room seemed to be getting a little warmer.

Quinn's strict lessons about proper etiquette kicked in, "Thank you… for everything," Quinn began to say to Sara while Quinn continued to slowly approach Sara. Quinn was unable to continue speaking when her eyes were captured by the dark brunette's vibrant green eyes.

Sara was transfixed on the beautiful golden-hair angel that was nearing her. Yes, sure, she had plenty of thoughts before about Quinn's beauty but that was always from a distance and Quinn would be busy protecting herself by acting superior and hurting others. But here she was standing close before Sara and not completely hidden behind her walls. This was the most vulnerable Sara had ever seen Quinn and if she had thought Quinn was beautiful from a distance, it just didn't compare to the image before her now.

"You're beautiful," Sara whispered in awe. Even though said softly in a quiet voice Quinn was able to hear her. Instantly Quinn's worries about her appearance disappeared and she felt a little lighter. Once Sara realized what she had said out loud began to blush.

"I... I'm gonna go to class now," Sara gesturing towards the door and turns swiftly towards the bathroom door grabbing her stuff and chair on the way out. Once outside the bathroom Sara lets out an exasperated sigh and making up her mind pushes the bathroom door open again. Turning towards Quinn while keeping her glance down towards the floor, "let me know if I can help you again… and if you stay close by me in the hallways I won't let you get slushied again," Sara makes quick eye contact with Quinn to see if she was listening and then heads back out again.

* * *

Sara was late to her next class but since she never causes trouble the teacher just let her off with a warning. She could hear the students whispering around her about the incident she had missed in the hallway. Nobody seemed to notice her in the bathroom with Quinn or suspicious about why Sara was late to class.

Supposedly all the football players that aren't in Glee club had surrounded Quinn and her quarterback boyfriend, Finn, in the hallway and then preceded to slushie them both. Sara felt a little relieved that it wasn't an act taken directly out on Quinn since Finn was the main target.

"Yeah man, you should have seen the look on their faces it was frickin' priceless," a moron behind her whispered to his buddy next to him, "especially when Azimio called Quinn a high-hoe, I don't know who was more shocked, Quinn or Finn!" Quiet laughter fills the space behind Sara but all she hears is her blood beginning to boil with a strong urge to turn around and knock the moron senseless and then find Azimio and beat his ass. Clenching her jaw and breathing deeply through her nose Sara tried to maintain control. A pale hand reaches over and takes her hand forcing her to look into the eyes of the owner.

"Stop sizzling Bacon or you might burn," Brittany S. Pierce whispered to her as if that was the most normal thing to say to a person. It did have its intended effect though as Sara's anger drained away to be replaced with gratitude towards Brittany for the comfort she willingly gives.

Sara gives Brittany's hand a gentle squeeze to show her appreciation and then focused back on the teacher for the remainder of the class period.

* * *

Quinn went about her last remaining classes in a daze. She had been worrying about getting slushied for some time now so that really wasn't as surprising. The pain and embarrassment of being slushie were more overwhelming then she had anticipated but she would survive. What really shocked her was being offered help from Silent Sara.

The most she had ever heard Sara talk was the day she tried out for Cheerios and when yelling cheers at the competitions. Sara was one of those unknown enigmas, the only thing Quinn knows about Sara is that she transferred to McKinley from Canada. And the only reason she knows that is Brittany would mix up the words Sara and Bacon because they are both from Canada, or at least that's how Santana explained Brittany's odd nickname for Sara. Oh, and now she knows Sara has beautiful eyes… not that it matters or anything, Quinn tells herself mentally.

To have Sara, someone she doesn't know, speak directly to her and offer fresh clothes and clean her hair AND offer future support… it was like she was in some bizarre dream world. But all Quinn had to do was look down at the fresh clean clothes she is now wearing to realize that she isn't dreaming.

Or… just notice all the glances she is receiving from everybody else. Quinn isn't sure if the glances are because everyone heard of the slushie attack or the unusual dark clothing style she is wearing. Either way everybody keeps staring at her and while it may make her feel unease, she won't let them know. Quinn Fabray will not show weakness to those hyenas.

* * *

This is my first attempt to ever write a fanfiction before so please comment and review so that I may learn how to improve. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.

* * *

The next day on the way to McKinley High, Sara couldn't stop replaying the incident with Quinn over and over in her head. Why did she slip and tell Quinn she was beautiful? Sara slams her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. Yes, Quinn is beautiful, the most beautiful girl that Sara has ever had the blessed opportunity to meet but you don't go blurting that out loud to her! Even if this was a normal everyday beautiful girl it would have been embarrassing, but this is Quinn Fabray. The greatest HBIC to ever grace McKinley's hallways, so not only was it embarrassing but Quinn has the power to ruin reputations and make a person's life miserable at McKinley High. She doesn't need a reason for the things that she does because she is Quinn Fabray and Sara, stupidly, gave her the ammunition needed to tear Sara's life to shreds. If she figures out that Sara has a crush on her… maybe Quinn won't. Lots of girls tell other girls that they are beautiful, just look at Santana and Brittany when they are drunk at one of Puck's parties. They are always making out and telling each other they are beautiful… while a crowded room of horny boys watch… maybe not the best comparison. Sara mentally tries to reassure herself and utterly failing, pulls into the student parking lot.

Getting out of the car, Sara glances around trying to see if see can catch sight of the golden halo of hair that only Quinn Fabray possesses. Conflicted internally, Sara can't determine if she wants to find Quinn. On one hand, she would get to see the girl she has a huge crush on. However, how will Quinn act around her? Heck, how should she act around Quinn? Before Sara can lose her courage she joins the flow of chatty students on its way inside the school. Stepping across the entrance, Sara takes a deep breath in and straightens her shoulders while willing herself to make it through this day.

* * *

The last bell rings signaling that classes for the day are over. Sara gives a big sigh of relief. She had managed to not run into Quinn the whole day and once she grabs her stuff from her locker she can get out of here. While grabbing her stuff from her locker Sara is bombarded by a beautiful blonde. For a second her heart stopped thinking it was Quinn but looking into the blonde's eyes Sara realizes that it can't be Quinn. Quinn has these rich deep hazel eyes and the eyes staring at Sara are a sparkling blue.

"Bacon! Schools over, let's go do something fun!" Brittany practically prances around in her excitement at the thought. Sara feels her nervousness about running into Quinn leave her body as her amusement and affection for Brittany springs forth at Brittany's antics. Sara shuts her locker and turns to face the excited blond. Sara leans casually back against her locker, crossing her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrow at Brittany in a questioning expression.

"Movie?" Brittany asks, staring intently at Sara for any indication of what her answer might be. Sara puffs some air out and pretends to look at her nails as if she is bored. Brittany grins at the secret game that Sara and her always play at school, instead of verbally talking Sara responses to Brittany's questions through body gestures.

"Hmm… I know! How about we go shopping?" Brittany exclaims. Sara looks up from her pretend boredom and begins to tap her index finger against her lips as if pondering the question. Brittany catching on and gives Sara her biggest pouty puppy face expression that always seems to get Santana to melt to her wishes.

"I need to get Lord Tubbington a gift because the last time we went shopping he got jealous because I bought Charity a headband with hearts on it," Brittany explains, hoping to convince Sara the dire importance that they need to go shopping. Unknown to Brittany, Sara is a sucker to Brittany's pouts and it was only a matter of time before she gives in to whatever Brittany wants. Sara gives Brittany a huge happy grin and offers her arm to Brittany. Brittany pumps her hand in triumph before linking her arm through Sara's and allows Sara to lead them through the bustling crowd and out of the school.

The duo ladies head towards the student parking lot, easily spotting Sara's car in the front row. A perk of being one of Sylvester's Cheerio is that you can get first dibs on parking spots at the school. Sara notices that Santana's car is already gone. Sara can't help herself but let her eyes be drawn from Santana's vacant spot to the spot that Quinn always parks in. Quinn's black Audi A4 is still there and… Quinn is leaning against the driver's door. Sara feels her heart slam in her chest while all of her nervousness about seeing Quinn rushes back to her and she stumbles slight at the sudden impact of it. In a moment of panic Sara hopes that Quinn won't notice them and begins to pull Brittany quickly to her car. Brittany obvious to the internal dilemma happening inside of her friend isn't easily steered away once she notices her other friend, Quinn.

"Quinn!" Brittany shouts out happily. Quinn's head quickly snaps towards their direction. Sara freezes and feels like a deer caught in headlight. Quinn smiles and starts to make her way over to them while Brittany attempts to drag Sara towards Quinn, "Guess what Quinn, Sara is taking me shopping!"

"That sounds like fun, Brittany," Quinn says, giving Brittany a gentle smile.

Brittany swirls to Sara with the biggest smirk ever. "I told you shopping would be fun," Brittany states in a told-you-so fashion. Sara just smiles and rolls her eyes at Brittany's child-like attitude.

"Thanks for getting my attention Brittany; I was actually waiting for Sara," Quinn interrupts their playfully banter before it can get carried away. Sara abruptly looks over at Quinn and feels her heart sink. _This is where Quinn destroys the little bit of life I got built here by telling everyone about my feeling for her_, Sara thinks mentally while her body begins to tense up as if trying to prepare itself for the future onslaught. Quinn raises her hand that's holding a bag to Sara. Sara looks at the bag as if it is going to detonate.

"Here are your clothes, thank you for letting me borrow them," Quinn explains. Feeling a little self conscious with Brittany and Sara staring at her, Quinn babbles on, "I didn't get anything on them and I had the housemaid clean and iron them for you,"

Sara sways in shock that Quinn's only intentions was to return Sara's clothes, lucky for Sara, Brittany helps steady her while giving her a puzzled look. Sara's mind gives her a kick once a look of apprehension passes momentarily over Quinn's face at Sara's lack of a response. Sara gives Quinn an appreciative smile and reaches over to take the bag from her. Their hands touch briefly in the exchange and Sara feels the nerves in her hand tingling from the electric shock that runs up her arm at the simple touch. Quinn gasps quietly. Sara blushes at the feeling and quickly averts her eyes away from Quinn to the safety of the ground. If Sara had looked at Quinn a moment longer she would have noticed that Quinn had felt the electric shock also.

Brittany looks confusingly between her two friends and begins to hum to herself. Sara, realizing that her silence could be considered rude, raises her eyes off the ground until it connects with Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Anytime," Sara manages to utter the single word before her mind turned back into mush as Quinn continues to glaze into her eyes. Quinn's anxiety disappears as the world disappears around her as she is yet again caught in Sara's vibrant green eyes. Brittany snaps out of her daze confusion once Sara stops playing their school game by speaking. Brittany gives Sara a little tug on her arm in her impatience to begin shopping. Sara quickly looks back to the ground, feeling herself getting even more flustered.

"Well, thank you again, I'll take my leave so you ladies can get to your shopping," Quinn responses with a smirk. Sara gives Quinn a small smile and nod before she is suddenly being dragged away by Brittany, thankful to Brittany for the save before Sara ended up saying something stupid in Quinn's presence, again.

* * *

Sara is finally driving Brittany to the mall after their little run-in with Quinn in the school parking lot. Sara just wants to sit in car staring at the wheel and numbly go over the little interaction that had just occurred with Quinn but then Brittany opens the passenger door and jumps in, knocking Sara out of her numbly state. There's a reason Brittany wants to go shopping now after school with Sara. Sara pulls her mind to the present and focus on her friend.

Brittany is a good friend of Sara's, well pretty much the only close friend at this lame school. Most people find the blond to be stupid and say really dumb things but Sara has been friends with the blond for a while now and knows that this isn't really true. Yeah on an academic and social level Brittany might not be the brightest crayon in the box. But when it comes to understanding and sensing how people are truly feeling, there is no one more talented at this than Brittany.

Sara knows she isn't the only one to understand the true nature of Brittany, Santana does too. But Santana isn't here right now. It seems that Puck has a thing going on right now with Rachel and is still expressing feelings for Quinn. Santana has always viewed Puck as the guy she can have sex with whenever she wants and she is pissed off right now because he is busy chasing other tail. Especially since that other tail is no other than one Rachel Berry, who Santana hates with a passion.

Since she can't have Puck at the moment, Sara is betting that Santana is off trying to find some dude to have sex with that night so it will seem like she doesn't care about what Puck is doing. This is where it affects Brittany. Recently whenever Santana is off having sex with someone Brittany gets really depressed. It gets so bad that sometimes she will forget where she is or how to move and when someone finds her she just gives them a lame excuse, which they usually believe because they think she is dumb.

So whenever Sara hears that Santana is on the sex prowl she hunt Brittany down and they go do something fun after school to help take Brittany's mind off of Santana. Lately, Brittany just ends up seeking Sara's company and dragging her out of school so Brittany doesn't have to cross paths with the man-sex-hungry Santana. Brittany and Sara have begun to hangout more frequently which Sara is greatly enjoying but is a little nervous of how Santana will react when she notices it.

Brittany bounces in the front seat of Sara's blue hatchback Mazda3. Reaching over Sara turns on the music and pulls out of the school parking lot. A sweet melody fills the air around them and when the singer began singing, Brittany joins in.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_Maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh_  
_I can't live without you_  
_'Cause baby, two_  
_Is better than one_

_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I figured out with all that's said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one_

Glancing over Sara can tell that Brittany is strolling through memory lane of happy moments with Santana. It is so obvious to Sara that Brittany is deeply in love with her best friend. Sara's heart clenches a little in longing to have someone to love like how Brittany feels for Santana. The smile on Brittany's face begins to sadden a little once she remembers where she is, or better yet, why she is here. Reaching over Sara gives Brittany's hand a soft squeeze in hopes to convey to Brittany that she is there for her. Brittany's smile blossoms, which is much better, but it doesn't fully reach her eyes. Another song begins to play and Sara knows just how to make her truly happy. Sara's voice rings out loud and clear in sync with the music.

_Oh-yeah  
It's alright, Oh It's alright  
You know what they say  
Life ain't always easy everyday  
we're survivors  
So forget the day  
It's all about tonight act a fool  
and start a riot, a riot be rebel  
Bottles poppin 'til we can't stand  
We keep it rocking 'til 6 am  
New York to London over to Japan_

_Turn it up... Turn It Up... Mash it up_  
_We gonna party like_  
_Party like it's the end of the world_  
_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_  
_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_  
_Turn it up... Turn it up... Mash it up_  
_It ain't the end of the world_  
_Oh_  
_Gonna live like it's the end of the world_  
_Gonna party like_  
_Oh_  
_Turn it up... Turn it up... Mash it up_  
_It ain't the end of the world_

Sara pulses and sways her little Mazda3 to the rhythm of the music while singing perfectly along to the song at some parts. At other parts to get that extra little twinkle in Brittany's eye Sara changes her voice so that she sounds like a high pitch girl swooning like a ditz or a guy with a deep voice (well as deep as she can go). Nearing the end of the song Brittany is laughing and singing along.

_Turn it up... Turn it up... mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world  
The world  
Because the world keeps spinning  
The world keeps spinning around_

Still giggling and laughing when the song ends Sara know that she has made Brittany happy again and that's all that matters.

* * *

Shopping went really well with Brittany. Sara was able to keep Brittany's mind off of things for the rest of the afternoon before dropping her off at home. Brittany's mom asked Sara to stay for dinner which she tried to politely decline but…

"I won't have any of that! Brittany tells me that you have hockey practice tonight and you need a decent meal if you plan on surviving that!" Brittany's mom attempts to scolds Sara but just like Brittany she isn't very good at sounding stern or angry. Sara tries to resist some more but she sucks at saying no to the females of the Pierce family.

"Alright," Sara says back happily. The Pierce family members and Sara head towards the dining room to eat the food that mother Pierce had already lain out.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Pierce asks the ladies as they take their seats at the dinner table. Since Brittany is always having company over, usually Santana or more recently Sara, the Pierce family always keeps an extra chair available at the table next to Brittany's chair.

"The usual," Sara replies brusquely in hopes that Mrs. Pierce won't ask her any more questions about her day, especially the part involving school which leads to the parts with Quinn. Sara still feels a little overwhelmed with her interaction with Quinn and isn't in the mood to share it with anyone else at the moment.

"It was great!" Brittany answers excitedly as she dishes food onto her plate. Sara looks over at Brittany in horror, not wanting to be questioned about why Quinn had given Sara back her borrowed clothes. Brittany meets Sara's horror struck glaze and continues on, "Sara and I went shopping after school. I got a new hat for Lord Tubbington, he was jealous of Sara's hats."

"That's so sweet of you, Brittany," Mr. Pierce beams at his oldest daughter. Sara deflats a little in relief that Brittany would keep her little secret.

"Any new school gossip?" Mrs. Pierce asks eagerly, leaning forward more towards Brittany in her excitement. Mrs. Pierce loves her soap opera shows but listening to the latest happening of Lima Heights she says is her favorite drama. It's entertaining watching this part of the Pierce family traditional Wednesday dinner interaction. Everyone at school believes that Brittany never pays attention to anything that occurs, but if you listen to one of these family dinners you'd learn that's not true. Far from it actually, Brittany knows all of the gossip. It's clever really, after Sara's first Wednesday dinner at Brittany's house she was shocked to hear that Sue was blackmailing Principal Figgins and that Finn had a picnic with Rachel in the auditorium. People tend to ignore that Brittany is there since they assume she won't remember anything that she sees or hears. In reality, Brittany has this fantastic ability to remember it all and goes home and tells her mom all of it on every Wednesday dinner.

Sara stiffens at Mrs. Pierce's question, her mind flying over the brief conversation with Quinn in the parking lot. Sara tries to figure out if anything was said that would explain why Quinn was returning Sara her clothing. Knowing Brittany, she probably already knew. Brittany has a way of knowing what people don't want others to know and she hears everything that goes on at McKinley. Brittany locks eyes with Sara for a brief moment. A look of understanding passes through Brittany's eyes and she gives Sara a small kind smile.

"Not really, Rachel gave a pair of her panties to Jacob Ben Israel, Sue caught him, and forced him to post a blog about Quinn's pregnancy. Then-" Brittany continues to reveal the school's secrets but Sara's mind is stuck on Quinn's… pregnancy? Quinn is pregnant? How? Who is the father?

The conversion goes on around her reaches a lull and Sara interrupts it quickly, "What do you mean 'Quinn's pregnancy'?" Sara directs the question to Brittany as she munches happily on her food. Mrs. Pierce practically bounces with excitement as she zones in on Sara, "I'm sorry dear, I forgot you weren't here for _that_ dinner conversation. It's quite scandalous really, Quinn is having Finn's baby. Quinn didn't want anyone to know but Finn told a couple people, then the whole Glee club knew which they would have figured out anyway with Quinn running out all the time from morning sickness. And now that the blog is posted the rest of the school knows about it. I feel bad for them, they need help and support not mean words and face slushies."

Sara nods her agreement to Mrs. Pierce. Now understanding why Quinn had been hit with a grape slushie and why she had looked at Sara as if she was there to mock her. Mrs. Pierce opens her mouth as if to ask Sara something but is disrupted when she is hit accidently by a pea flying from Brittany's spoon. Brittany's younger sister laughs at Brittany's failed attempt and continues to catapult her peas at Brittany. The dinner conversation is lost as the adults attempt to stop the all out pea war. Afterwards, Sara thanks the Pierces for the delicious dinner and heads out to hockey practice.

* * *

Please review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.

* * *

Sara tried to stifle another yawn of boredom at the Cheerio lunch table. The other Cheerios were spending the whole time giggling and talking about whatever the latest gossip was at the moment. It's been a few days since Sara had helped Quinn and learned that Quinn was pregnant. The few times that their paths almost crossed Quinn were usually busy talking to Finn or another person in that Glee club. At practice Quinn would spend the whole time pretending to be a mini-Sylvester by degrading the other Cheerios. Though at last practice Quinn had stared at Sara as if she had thought of a mean comment to say but decided to refrain from speaking her mind. Sara was replaying this minor detail again in her head for the thousand time trying to decipher the meaning behind it when…

"Did you guys hear the big news about Quinn Fabray?" a brunette Cheerio exclaimed to the other Cheerios. Sara jarred out of her boredom faze at the sound of Quinn's name begins to focus more closely on the conversation. Quinn's pregnancy was already deemed old news, so the Cheerio must be talking about something different.

"Like yeah, I was there when the showdown happened between Quinn and Sylvester," a little Cheerio piped in.

"Showdown?" the brunette Cheerio scoffed, "More like a dress down, Quinn didn't even have time to respond back before Sylvester walked away,"

"Come on, tell us what happened!" one of the other Cheerios puffed out in exasperation, Sara mentally concurred with the Cheerio.

"Well, Sylvester walked up to Quinn, looked her in the eye and told her that she is kicked off the Cheerios. And that Sylvester thinks Quinn is a complete disgrace!" the eager-to-gossip brunette Cheerio happily replied, the rest of the Cheerios gasp in shock.

Sara sits at the table in shock, slowly absorbing the information she'd just learned. The Cheerio's gossiping voices become blocked out with the other cafeteria noises. For the rest of the day Sara blankly goes through the motions of school. Only at practice does Sara feel anything, a slight pain goes through her chest when she realizes that Quinn won't ever be walking out on that field again in her red Cheerio uniform.

* * *

At the next practice Santana takes over as Captain. Sara wants to knock the high bitch smirk off of Santana's face as she gazes over the group of Cheerios as if she owns them. Her triumph gaze hovers over Sara slightly as she takes in how animatedly Brittany is talking to her about Lord Tubbington and his new Atkins diet. Brittany rests her hand on Sara's arm for a brief moment in her excitement which causes Sara to focus all her attention back on Brittany, giving her a small smile. Across the distance Santana notices this little interaction, a frown mars her face for a slight moment before the HBIC facade slips back into place.

Practice begins and throughout it all Quinn can be seen sitting in the bleachers staring out longingly. Sometimes Sara can feel Quinn's eyes staring at her as Sara goes through the motions of the Cheerio routine with the jump ropes. Sara's heart aches with pain at what Quinn must be feeling and is grateful when she notices Finn approaching Quinn. Sara watches them for a brief moment and a pang of envy spikes through her at the luxury Finn has that he can approach and talk to Quinn whenever he wants. Sara quickly turns away and continues on the routine. Ashamed of herself she mentally chastises herself. At least Finn can help ease Quinn's pain while all Sara can do is follow orders like a good little cheerleader.

* * *

It's another boring lunch at the Cheerio table. Santana is with the Glee group attempting to sell cupcakes and Brittany is hanging out with Becky for today's lunch. Which leaves Sara stuck at the table without sharp witty remarks or a friendly face to help balance the presence of the rest of the Cheerio squad. Unable to help herself Sara observes the interaction between Quinn and Finn at the cupcake table. Quinn doesn't look too happy, Sara mentally notes which makes a small part of her happy. She silently hopes that maybe Quinn isn't really all that into Finn like the gossip says and the fact that Quinn had sex with Finn doesn't sit well with Sara. Sara can't hear the heated conversation well over the chatter of the cafeteria but she does catch the word 'job' directed at Finn before he goes on a pissed off rampage out of the room.

Quinn quickly wheels out of the room too, leaving Sara without the ability to admire the presence of her crush. Quinn wants Finn to get a job? The wheels begin to turn in Sara's mind as she tunes out the rest of the cafeteria to solve the latest Quinn riddle. Doesn't Quinn's family have money? Almost as if a light bulb goes off in her mind Sara realizes that Quinn hasn't told her family about her pregnancy and she probably needs money to help pay for checkups. Since Quinn is the kind of person that will make sure her baby is healthy and safe even if getting pregnant was a mistake.

Sara mentally agrees with Quinn that Finn needs to stop fooling around and find a job. For someone who has know that he is going to be a father for a few weeks now, Finn hasn't done anything. Sara thinks that if she were in Finn's predicament that she would be applying for all the jobs she could find in Lima and convincing Quinn that she is someone that Quinn can depend on for the struggles that Quinn will be facing in the future. Well, Sara may not be the father but maybe she can still help Quinn. It's got to be so hard on Quinn having to endure the loss of her social status, being pregnant, hiding it from her family… it's a lot of weight resting on Quinn's shoulders.

Seeing Quinn in so much stress and helplessness just isn't right. It's not fair that Quinn got pregnant and some people say that's just life but Sara mentally decides that life doesn't have to be so unfair if people could once in awhile lend a helping hand. Depending on Finn for financial support isn't the greatest sounding plan. Maybe I can help Quinn, Sara ponders to herself. Sara does a mental count of the money she has saved up from working in her spare time at the hockey arena. How can she convince Quinn to take it? Sara mentally struggles to find an answer to this question for the rest of the lunch period. If there is one obvious trait about Quinn it's her pride. There is no way that Sara can walk up to Quinn and give her money without that pride rearing up and declining any help.

**The Next Day**

Fiddling at her locker, Sara tries to determine whether to go along with her money plan for Quinn or to continue to avoid Quinn when she hears a squeak of horror a few lockers down. Tina had thrown her hands up to defend her face when she saw Karofsky approaching but he just gave her an evil smirk.

"You got lucky today, Gothic Freak," he says to Tina. A sense of dread fills Sara, her gut telling her that she knows who the intended target is. Slamming her locker shut Sara is drawn to follow Karofsky like how people are drawn to stare at car accidents while driving by. Her feet dutifully follow him as if they had a mind of their own. Turning the corner, Sara notices Quinn at her locker oblivious of the disaster that is moments away from hitting her. Quinn turns around just in time to realize that Karofsky is heading towards her with a blue slushie in hand.

Quinn's facial expression instantly changed. It was a subtle change, her shoulders sloughed into a defeated stance and the smile disappeared and her bottom lip gave a slight tremble of fear. Seeing Quinn looking resigned to her fate and her eyes filled with sadness and fear touched a deep place hidden within Sara. Anger inflamed Sara's veins and suddenly she lunged forward at Karofsky.

Karofsky is so focused on his intended target had he has no idea of what was heading towards him. Sara reached Karofsky just as he was tensing his arm to pitch the slushie at Quinn. Sara kicks the back of his knee cap and jerks his shoulder back while knocking the blue slushie out of his hand. Karofsky, unprepared for the onslaught, loses his balance and falls backwards. Lying on the cold floor in the hallway Karofsky tries to gather his bearings. However, before he even has the opportunity to realize that he is staring at the ceiling, gravity decided to kick in and return the blue slushie that had been knocked into the air. Sara watches through a red haze vision as Karofsky fell and the blue slushie splashes all over his face and upper body. Sputtering in cold and shock Karofsky looks up at his attacker.

"What the fuck? What the-"

"Shut up," Sara growls in a low voice at Karofsky, "Quinn is an ex-Cheerio but there is still the word 'Cheerio' in there and no one is allowed to slushie a Cheerio without dire consequences. Consider this your only warning or next time you might not be so lucky and Sylvester will punish you." Turning on her heels Sara turns away to make her getaway from the mess situation she had just caused. Sara only hesitated for a moment when she locked eyes with the ex-Cheerio. In those eyes she saw shock and gratefulness for an instant before Sara lowered her eyes to the floor and continues her getaway. Behind her the still air began to fill with fast quiet chatter as the students who had witnessed the event began to talk among each other. It's not often that a person stand up to Karofsky and wins. And the fact that Silent Sara, the cheerleader, was the one to do it just made the gossip that much juicer.

* * *

Quinn stood in shock and amaze staring down at the slushied Karofsky. Sara had just saved her. Someone that she has never done anything nice to had helped her not once, but twice. All the emotions of fear and insecurity vanished in Quinn, and unfamiliar warmth filled the void, the warm feeling radiating security and a sense of being cared for. Gathering her wits, Quinn smirked down on the shocked Karofsky then holding her head high, Quinn walked away to class. Her confidence renewed, Quinn walked as if she was once again on top of the world.

* * *

In a bathroom around the corner, ironically the same one Sara had found Quinn in; Sara had locked herself into a stall. Hyperventilating Sara struggles to regain her breath and calm down her adrenaline filled body. Swallowing a few breaths of air Sara begins to feel her heartbeat slow done to a more regular pace. Sara doesn't know who was more shocked, her or Karofsky. The anger Sara had felt for Karofsky had been so overwhelming that suddenly she was standing over his shocked blue slushied face. It was a stroke of pure genius that she was able to come up with a reasonable explanation for attacking Karofsky without revealing her feelings for Quinn Fabray. Quinn… oh fuck what did she think? Sara feels herself starting to panic again. Twice I've done something nice to Quinn, she must have figured out my feelings by now. But I did do a pretty good job covering up the true intentions for my actions, so maybe not… I wonder if I impressed her. Sara lights up at that thought.

Off in the distance a bell rings. Groaning Sara futilely attempts to shove all the wild thoughts flying through her mind into a dark corner. She's got five minutes to get to class and no matter how much she thinks about it she isn't going to find any answers in this bathroom stall.

* * *

Please review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.

**I re-edited Chapter 3, this is my first story so I'm bound to make mistakes and forget plot parts, sorry.**

* * *

For the rest of the day Sara can feel everyone staring at her when they don't think she will notice. Every time she walks into a room the buzzing gossip is shushed as they try to hide the fact that they were gossiping about her. Sara hates this and hopes that some new fresh gossip will occur and people will stop whispering about her. This is why she likes to keep talking to a minimal at school, so people won't notice her and now everyone can't seem to stop talking about her. Even Sylvester had something to say about the attempted slushie.

**Flashback**

"_Sara! In my office now!" Sylvester barks out of her office door as Sara walks by. Sara sits down across from Sylvester's desk as Sylvester stares her down for the next few moments. When Sara begins to squirm uncomfortably in her chair Sylvester speaks up, "You were pretty ballzy when you auditioned to join the Cheerios and today you made a threat in my name. This means my reputation is on the line because of your mouth." Sylvester leans over the desk and stares Sara down._

"_You got lucky, the school is buzzing and it only seems to have improved the Cheerios and my image. The focus is rightfully backed on the Cheerios and the students fear our power even more now. I can see a young Sylvester inside of you and it makes me wonder if you should be the Cheerio Captain instead of Santana. Now get out of my office and go terrorize more students," Sylvester ends in a sinister tone. Sara walked out of the room more confused then she had been when she walked in. _

**Present**

At least Sylvester hadn't been mad at her. But Cheerio Captain potential? Psh, Sylvester had to be joking, Sylvester has to know that Sara avoids talking whenever possible so there is no way she could make a good Cheerio Captain, Thankfully the bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day; this compelled Sara to her next train of thoughts. She had spent a restless night tossing and turning trying to figure out how to ease Quinn's money burden without hurting Quinn's pride. A plan formed in her mind. It would help Quinn; however, at the same time Sara would have to spend a lot of alone time with Quinn in a confined space. Sara gulps at that thought, it scares her and fills her with excitement at the opportunity to be able to spend quality time with her crush. Sara is jerked out of her thoughts when suddenly the lovely object that consumes her mind appears before her.

"Hey, Sara," Quinn begins nervously, "I just wanted to thank you for stopping Karofsky. I really thought I'd be spending ever morning getting a slushie shower but your actions this morning seems to have stopped that. According to the gossip spreading around this place all future target slushies have been stopped on anyone that's owned a Cheerio uniform. Thank you."

Sara just stares at Quinn numbly, enjoying being in the presence of the angelic beauty before realizing that Quinn is talking to her. Her brain quickly fills her in on what she missed.

"Oh, welcome," Sara shyly whispers back as her feet shift her weight back and forth in a nervous habit. A huge smile spreads across her face as her cheeks begin to flush. Quinn can't help but notice how beautiful Sara is when she smiles. Bashfully Sara looks to the ground and turns as if to walk away but then her plan pops into her mind and before she can renege she blurts out, "Santana drove me here."

Quinn looks at Sara in bewilderment, wondering how they went from 'thank you for saving me' conversation to Santana's driving. Maybe Sara went mental when she attacked Kuroki, Quinn mentally wonders.

"Uh, my car is having problems and I asked Brittany for help this morning and she got Santana to pick me up this morning too. But Santana wasn't too happy about it," Sara hastily explains to Quinn so Quinn could stop looking at her as if she had gone completely insane, "I kinda don't have a ride and I have a hockey game tonight. I was wondering if maybe… you would be willing to drive me? I'll pay you for your time; I would really appreciate the help," Sara finishes, looking at Quinn expectantly. Quinn stands there for a moment. Sara can see the wheels whirling in Quinn's mind as she tosses the idea around in her head. Sara nervously bites her lower lip while waiting for Quinn's response.

"You don't really need to pay, I owe you for the slushie save this morning," Quinn suggests, slightly distracted by how adorable Sara looks when she is nervous and fidgeting. Sara freezes for a second, she hadn't considered this. Frantically she thinks up a reply.

"Oh no, you don't owe me anything, especially if you do this for me… you will be saving me from Santana's driving," Sara attempts to mix humor in while trying to convince Quinn to accept the money. Actually on second thought, Santana's driving was pretty scary, it seemed like if Brittany hadn't been there Santana would have purposely crashed the half of the car that Sara had been sitting in, Sara muses. And when getting out of the car Santana had given Sara a very deadly glare that basically said that if looks could kill, Sara would be dead right now.

Glancing up at Quinn, Sara can tell that Quinn wants the help but is having an internal struggle about accepting payment. Sara's admiration for Quinn increases the longer she watches Quinn's struggle. Quinn looks down at her stomach and a resolve seems to settle the battle within her as she reaches a decision.

"Of course I'll drive you to your hockey tournament," Quinn politely accepts the offer with an angelic smile on her face. In that moment Sara could see what kind of person the Fabrays had wanted to raise their daughter to be.

* * *

Please review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Sara follows Quinn in a shocked daze to Quinn's black Audi A4 parked in the mostly empty student parking lot. Quinn grabs her keys out of her purse and pushes the remote button to unlock the car's doors and gracefully eases herself into the driver's seat, glancing up she notices Sara staring at her slightly dumbstruck.

"I don't bite," Quinn says playfully to Sara with a cute smirk. Sara, still memorized by Quinn's beauty and her cute smirks, shuffles her way over to the passenger's side and clumsily gets her tall lanky frame into the passenger seat. Once Sara is seated, Quinn revs up the engine and pulls out of the parking lot. Sara shyly gives Quinn directions to the hockey arena.

"So, hockey?" Quinn inquires.

"Yeah I play for the Ohio Flames," Sara replies.

Quinn glances over to Sara quickly before returning her eyes back to the road, "Aren't they pretty good?"

"Yeah, we came in 5th place nationally last year," Sara comments back, watching the scenery go by.

"Wow that's really good," Quinn says, surprised that she hadn't know all of this about Sara before.

A small prideful smile passes over Sara's lips, "Thanks," she says softly. Sara steady keeps her eye on the passing scenery, trying to get her heart thumping under control. _I'm in Quinn's car and she's sitting inches away from me, no big deal_, Sara mentally attempts to tell herself.

Quinn, feeling pretty happy and safe today because of Karosky getting the slushie shower instead of her, teasingly asks, "Do you save people often?"

Sara turns a deep blushing red but notices the teasing tone in Quinn's voice. And before she can censor herself replies, "Only the pretty ones,"

Quinn's head snaps towards Sara's direction, if she thought Sara was red before it is nothing compared to now. Sara mentally wishes she could just die of embarrassment now, no need to let any more embarrassing comments out of her mouth.

"Thank you," Quinn softly replies in an appreciative tone. Many people compliment her trying to get in her pants or higher up the social ladder but the compliment from Sara didn't feel to Quinn as if it had any strings attached. Quinn felt an unusually flutter in her chest, it wasn't a bad flutter just not something she had ever felt before. Sara shifts nervously in her seat, thankful that Quinn didn't make a big deal about what she said.

Sensing Sara's discomfort, Quinn changes the conversation to something that Sara should feel more comfortable with, "How did your shopping trip go with Brittany?"

Sara relieved for the less stressful conversation, tells Quinn about her day shopping adventure with Brittany S. Pierce. For the rest of the ride, the car is filled with a soft spoken conversation that is occasionally broken by an adorable laugh from Quinn as Sara retells some of Brittany's more hilarious comments.

* * *

Quinn isn't ready for what she sees when she enters the hockey arena. The place is huge and there are people bustling around everywhere! Shocked, Quinn staggers down the stairs towards the seats near the hockey floor. A hockey arena employee hands her a stat sheet when she passes by. Sara had given her a free ticket and after telling her where to meet her afterwards had hastily left towards the women's locker room to get ready for the game. Taking a seat, Quinn begins to feel excited to watch the game as she watches the people around her dressed in sportswear talk animatedly about the upcoming game.

* * *

Soon the players skate out onto the ice and begin warming up. Sara looks around and quickly notices a golden halo of hair in the front row that could only belong to Quinn. Sara warms up for the game, can already feel her nervous jiggers seeping into her body. Skating around Sara takes a practice shot at the goalie and then skates in a wide circle. She passes by where Quinn is sitting and gives her a wave before turning back to practice. Shaking herself, Sara forces herself to calm down and focus her mind on the game.

* * *

Quinn never been to a hockey game before is busy watching everything going on but when one of the hockey place skates by in the white/red jersey uniform and waves at her she realizes that it has to be Sara. With the skater's back to her, Quinn was able to confirm her thoughts when she read 'Peregrym' in bold letters at the top of the jersey in red letters with a red number 5 in the center of the jersey.

A bell rings, signaling that the game is about to start. Looking at the stat sheet Quinn scrolls down until she reaches Sara's name. According to the sheet, Sara plays left defensemen and has already scored six goals for the season. Quinn doesn't know what it means to be a defensemen but she's sure she is about to find out.

The referee drops the puck and the game begins. Throughout the game Quinn focuses on the puck most of the time and keeps an eye out for whenever Sara is on the ice. Watching Sara Quinn comes to the conclusion that defensemen mainly protect the goalie when the puck is on their side of the ice arena and when the puck is on the other team's side Sara would mainly try to keep the puck inside the blue line or if she saw an opening make a snapshot at the goal post. Which Sara did quite a few times and two of the shots made it in.

Quinn hadn't realized what a rough sport hockey was, her family doesn't watch hockey considering it a sport more for the blue collar class and below them. Quinn was shocked at first when an opposing player slammed an Ohio Flame player in the back, causing her to fall and by the way the crowd was booing they didn't like it either. The refs hadn't noticed. Quinn was less surprised when that opposing player got slammed by Sara so hard into the wall that Quinn could hear it from the other side of the hockey arena. The opposing player looked pretty dazed when she finally got up but she didn't hit any more Ohio Flame players and steered clear from Sara.

In the last minute of the 3rd period an Ohio Flames player knocked the puck back to Sara and without even stopping the puck Sara took a powerful swing and slammed the puck passes the other skating players and between the goalies' legs into the goal net. Quinn jumped out of her seat and clapped excitedly with everyone else and whooped in a moment of pure excitement. The score ended up being 6-2 with the Ohio Flames winning.

* * *

Quinn has been waiting for quite some time for Sara to come out of the women's locker room. Checking around again, Quinn verifies that she is sitting at the correct bench that Sara said she would meet her at. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Quinn looks up and locks eyes with a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. Realizing that it's Sara, Quinn rises from her seat and steadily makes her way over to the green eyed girl.

"Sorry I took so long, I forgot to tell you that I needed to take a shower after the game," Sara apologizes once Quinn is close enough to hear, "or you wouldn't have let me in your car,"

"It's alright, you were fabulous out there by the way," Quinn replies back with a hint of awe in her voice.

Sara blushes and mutters, "Thanks, it's no big deal,"

"No really, you were awesome out there," Quinn insists, enjoying making Sara turns a darker red, "You are as valiant on the ice as off the ice." Sara feels her checks burning red and cocks her head in slight confusion at Quinn's last comment.

"You helped me with Karosky and on the ice you helped your teammate after she got hit by that other team's hockey player. You seemed to like to help people," Quinn explains as she continues to analyze Sara as if she is an interesting puzzle to solve.

"Oh, okay, um, thanks? You ready to go?" Sara says bashfully, slinging her hockey bag onto her shoulder. Quinn nods and heads towards the exit, Sara walking along side. Once they near the exit Sara holds the door open for Quinn. Quinn thanks Sara and leads them to her car.

Quinn unable to hold the comment in any longer turns to Sara and asks, "So you save only the pretty ones, does that mean you think your teammate is pretty?" Quinn battering her eyelashes innocently at Sara while attempting to smother an evil grin. Sara just sputters in response.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Thank you again for the ride," Sara says as Quinn's car pulls up Sara's driveway.

"It was no problem; it was actually pretty fun watching you play," Quinn responds, "I believe I've heard you talk more today than I've ever heard in the past."

"Oh yeah, I do prefer to avoid talking often at school," Sara says.

"Why are you quiet at school?" Quinn inquires, turning in her seat to face Sara more, really interested in what her answer will be.

"Um well," Sara shifts uncomfortably, wondering how to explain, "My step-father is in the military and we move often to live where ever he is based. After the first few moves I figured it was pointless wasting time trying to make new friends where ever we go so I stopped. Instead, I just try to blend in and make it through school." Sara shrugs at the end of her explanation.

"Don't you ever feel lonely," Quinn asks, trying to understand.

"I suppose, but I avoid all the drama that goes on at school and focus on what I love to do instead. And I still make some friends, like a few of the girls on my hockey team and Brittany," Sara explains, "Well I should probably be going, your parents are probably wondering where you are." Quinn stiffens at the mention of her parents since they don't know the things that are going on in her life, like her pregnancy.

"Any chance you would be willing to pick me up tomorrow morning? My car is probably still not fixed and I'm pretty sure Santana's driving won't be any less scary than this morning's episode," Sara hesitantly asks Quinn in a soft voice, biting her lower lip nervously. Quinn finds Sara's antics cutes.

Quinn after a quick consideration gives Sara a nod, "See you at 6:45 tomorrow?" Quinn asks. Sara releases the breath of air that she hadn't realized that she had been holding while waiting for Quinn's response.

"Yeah," Sara gives Quinn a gentle smile before opening the car door and steps out. Grabbing her stuff Sara turns to Quinn once more and gives an awkward wave before rushing to the front door of her home.

After watching Sara's hasty departure, Quinn notices a white envelope left on the passenger seat with the words 'Thank You' write on top of it in Sara's handwriting. Quinn attentively picks the envelope up and opens it, inside she finds a hundred dollar bill. Quinn starts at the bill in amazement; she had forgotten the payment deal. Quinn briefly considers walking up the steps to the house and returning the bill since she feels guilty for getting money when she had a genuine good time with Sara today; however, after remembering how fast Sara left Quinn's car, Quinn realizes that Sara wanted her to have the money. Quinn smiles to herself and feels some of her stress leave her body once she realizes that she is much closer to having enough money to pay for the ultrasound bill and won't have to worry so much about her parents finding out. Placing the money in her purse, Quinn drives away humming happily to the radio.

Sara from the safety of her second story bedroom window watches as Quinn drives away after opening the envelope Sara had left for her. Sara had debated about giving the money personally to Quinn but she felt she would either end up hurting Quinn's pride when she would accept the money or Quinn would outright decline taking the money. Sara feels pleased that her plan had worked out so well.

* * *

Sara waits patiently on the front porch of her home. Quinn should be there any moment to pick her up. Quinn had been taking Sara to and from school the last few days. At first Sara was nervous that Quinn would forget or Sara would embarrass herself again in Quinn's presence. But gradually she had become more comfortable around Quinn. Quinn never mentions the money Sara left her after that first night nor any of the money Sara had been leaving since. Not wanting to make it obvious that Sara is paying Quinn for the rides, Sara random leaves the money in locations that Quinn will find it, contained in a white envelope with the words 'thank you' written on the front so that it is easy for Quinn to figure out who it is from. At school Quinn seems to be more relaxed and not as filled with stress and there were less angry outbursts between her and Finn.

Sara sees a black car swiftly cruising down the road, she quickly realizes that it's Quinn's vehicle. Right on time, Sara muses after checking her watch. Of course Quinn would be punctual picking Sara up, just like she is with everything else in her life. Once the black Audi comes to a stop in Sara's driveway Sara eases herself into the passenger seat.

"Good morning," Sara says in greeting, relaxing into the nice black leather passenger seat.

"Good morning Sara," Quinn cordially replies, while steering her car out onto the main road. Sara blushes at hearing Quinn say her name, she's thankful that Quinn is more focused on getting them to school than Sara's embarrassing blushing tendencies. A relaxing silence between them is filled with soft music coming from the radio. Sara is still easily flustered in Quinn's presence but over long time periods of being in the car together she had began to relax and not embarrass herself as frequently. Whenever Sara got really flustered in Quinn's presence, Quinn would get this cute little smirk on her lips that Sara hasn't been able to decipher yet.

"Finn got a job yesterday," Quinn breaks the silence nonchalantly, "Rachel helped him convince some business to hire him since its discrimination against disable people,"

Frowning in confusion, Sara asks, "The business discriminates against small brained people?" Quinn laughs, she couldn't help herself even if this is her boyfriend they were talking about.

"No… not that," Quinn says after she gains control of herself, "Rachel had him go in a wheelchair and they think he can't walk. He'll have to work there in a wheelchair but at least it's a job,"

"Oh," Sara says dumbly, wondering how she didn't realize that at first, "That's great for him,"

"That they didn't discriminate against his 'small brain'?" Quinn smartly replies, some reason she likes to make Sara squirm. Sara gaps like a fish out of water trying to figure out how to respond without being ruder about Finn. Quinn smirks in triumph to herself at Sara's reaction.

Once Sara realizes that Quinn is teasing her replies, "Of course his small brain, no surprise that he had to get Rachel's help to even gets a job,"

"Yes, there is that," Quinn says in a detached tone. Sara mentally curses at herself, Rachel is always a sore subject to bring up around Quinn. Sara suspects that the rumor mill is true that Rachel is trying to take Finn from Quinn. Even though Sara doesn't think Finn deserves a woman like Quinn, she doesn't feel it is right for Rachel to act the way she is around Finn, especially since Quinn is pregnant with Finn's child.

"At least she was useful for once, and now Finn will be spending most of his free time after school working," Sara tries to end the subject with a positive prospective. Quinn gives a tiny smile at the attempt and pulls into the student parking lot at William McKinley High School.

If Finn has a job then Quinn won't need Sara's help anymore Sara painfully realizes. Sara feeling nervous, coughs to clear her voice; she is always nervous when she is about to lie, "My ca-car should be getting those… parts that it needed today to fi-fix it so I shouldn't be needing any more rides," Sara awkwardly lies while looking straight ahead and strumming her fingers on the armrest. Quinn parks the car and looks over at Sara in surprise which quickly turns into a thoughtful expression. Quinn stares at Sara as if heavily considering something while Sara twitches nervous under Quinn's glaze.

"Do you need a ride to the mechanic shop after school?" Quinn asks quizzically.

Sara pales at the thought, "Uh-uh, no thanks. My mom is going to take me after she gets done working, it's kinda far away. I-I appreciate the offer, Quinn," Sara says attempting to deflect Quinn figuring out that Sara's car really isn't getting fixed at some mechanic shop but is resting inside the garage at home.

"Oh right," Quinn says, staring directly at Sara as if comprehending some hidden conversation, "I guess this means that after school is the last time I will be giving you a ride and I have to say it's been… nice having your company in the morning and after school. And… I…" Quinn pauses uncertainly, "maybe we could hangout some time after school?" Quinn feels vulnerable after asking her question, she isn't used to wanting to be around someone, usually people do anything to be around her but Sara had never shown previous interest in Quinn before she had helped Quinn clean up in the bathroom.

Sara shocked at Quinn's question, feels warmth spread through her body with happiness, replies in a soft shy voice, "Of course." Quinn swallows hard before giving Sara a nod of acceptance at her answer. Quickly Quinn focuses on getting out of car and grabbing her stuff for class, not wanting to focus on the emotions she felt at Sara's response.

* * *

**Please review!**

**BTW anyone see the Glee Season 3 promo? I about died when I saw Quinn's new look, can't wait for the new season to begin! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Sara gloomily sat in class, not paying attention to the teacher. She hadn't seen much of Quinn for a few days now. Since Quinn wasn't giving Sara anymore rides, Sara no longer had an excuse to spend time with Quinn on a regular basis. Sara had hoped that maybe after spending some time with her crush that maybe her feelings for Quinn would fade away. Instead, Sara's feelings for Quinn seemed to have amplified. It's as if she is addicted to Quinn's presence and can't get enough of it. There is also the part where Quinn in her Quinny-way admitted that she actually likes spending time with Sara. Sara can't help the giddiness she feels every time she remembers that moment. The bell rings and Sara slides out of the class room. Walking down the hallway she notices Quinn putting some textbooks into her locker. Looking around Sara notices that the hall is mainly empty since most people had already rushed off to lunch and there were only a few stragglers left. Making up her mind, Sara approaches Quinn at her locker. Sara leans casually against the locker next to Quinn's, gaining Quinn's attention.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at Sara wondering what's on her mind, "Hey Sara." Sara melts at the adorable expression on Quinn's face.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing the movie 'The Help' tonight and maybe try out that new Italian Garden," Sara responds in her gravelly voice after returning Quinn's greeting.

Quinn's expression changes to a sad regretful one, "I can't tonight, my father invited Finn over for dinner tonight," Quinn explains. Sara slumps against the locker in depression before Quinn continues, "But would you want to go tomorrow after I'm done with Glee Club?"

"Sure," Sara replies happily.

"I'll meet you after school here and once my club is over we can go," Quinn suggests, Sara nods in agreement.

Sara pushing off the locker and shifts her weight on her feet, "well I better be off to lunch but I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn," Sara states before giving a shy wave and heading off in the direction of the cafeteria. Quinn silently watches Sara walk away, noticing the shocked expressions on the few people in the area at the sight of Sara talking.

* * *

Sara had waited impatiently for classes to end all day. She was going to hang out with Quinn today and Sara was ecstatic beyond words. The only problem was… she had been standing next to Quinn's locker for the last ten minutes and no Quinn had shown up. Shifting nervously, Sara decides to check the choir room to see if Quinn was there. Maybe Sara had misheard Quinn yesterday when she said when and where to meet up at. With a decision made, Sara walks down the corridors in the direction of the choir room. Once near the location, Sara begins to hear faint music flowing down the hallway that steady becomes louder and more distinct the closer Sara gets. Standing outside the closed choir door Sara looks through the window in the door and notices Quinn right away.

A teary eyed Quinn sitting next to Finn in the center of the room with the rest of the Glee members singing to them, Sara listens to them sing and tries to figure out what is going on.

_Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend__  
__I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother if you need a friend  
__We all need somebody to lean on  
__I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
__We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry  
__I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me_

_Call me (call me) __  
__Call me (if you need a friend)__  
__Call me __  
__Call me__  
__Call me __  
__Call me__(if you need a friend)__  
__Call me_

_It won't be long till I am gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on__  
__Lean, lean on me__  
__I am gonna need somebody lean on__  
__I am gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on_

One of the Glee members, Sara doesn't remember her name, moves forwards and pulls Finn and Quinn towards the rest of the group and together they all finish the song. Still puzzled by what she had just witnessed, Sara comes to the conclusion that something else probably had occurred since Sara had last talked to Quinn (or attend a Wednesday dinner at Brittany's house) that lead to the group feeling they must try to show the couple their support through singing a song. Still deep in thought, Sara doesn't realize that she has been noticed.

Bouncing with excitement Brittany unwraps her arm around Santana and happily bounds towards the choir door. Sara at the last moment notices the flash of red and blond before the sound of the door knob turning interrupts her thought process. A happy Brittany wraps Sara in a huge hug.

"Bacon! Why are you standing out here?" Brittany inquires making it should like Sara should have been standing in the choir room, not outside it. Grabbing Sara's hand, Brittany pulls Sara into the room at the amusement and curiosity of the other Glee members. Sara looks around in a startled manner before her glaze fell on Quinn in a helpless expression.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to meet you before Glee Club," Quinn began, shocking the other students in the room since they didn't know Quinn was friends with Sara. Brittany didn't look surprised by this. Quinn turns to the other Glee Clubbers, "We really must be going, we have a movie time to make. Thank you for the song," Quinn ends, before walking out of the emotion thick room. Sara even more perplexed by this just gives the little Glee Clubbers a wave, a smile to Brittany, and follows the faint trail Quinn left behind. She missed seeing the glare directed towards the back of her head by an angry Santana. Lengthening her stride, Sara quickly catches up to Quinn and walks besides.

"Quinn… is everything alright?" Sara hesitantly asks after they had walked a few turns away from the choir room, "That seemed to be… a pretty heavy song to be singing to you and Finn." Quinn sighs before she stops and turns to Sara. Sara, unprepared for Quinn to stop walking, continues walking for a moment before swinging around to face a very quiet Quinn.

"Actually no, everything isn't alright," Quinn begins with a pained expression, "Finn basically announced to my family last night that I'm pregnant with his child." Sara's hands drop to her sides in shock and her jaw drops just as low. "My family didn't take it well. My father gave me thirty minutes to grab my stuff and leave. Luckily my car is under my name so I was able to take that too and he wasn't very pleased with that." Quinn hangs her head in dejection while crossing her arms tightly around herself as if it will protect her from the horrible things that have been happening to her lately. Sara places her hands on Quinn's arms in a soothing manner before reaching up and wiping away a few of the tears that had broken through Quinn's strong self control. Startled at Sara's touch to her face, Quinn looks up at Sara and locks eyes with her. Sara opens her mouth a few times as if struggling with what to say.

"Quinn… that's horrible… absolutely horrible that a family wouldn't take care of one of its own in their time of need," Sara states angrily, causing more tears to swell up in Quinn's eyes. Seeing that she had about made Quinn cry again, Sara panics and does the only thing she can think of to comfort Quinn. She wraps her long arms around Quinn's fragile soft body and hugs Quinn as if it would protect her from all the pain hurting her. Quinn relaxes into the soft embrace and rests her head on Sara's collarbone.

"You don't deserve the way they treated you. You're a good person who made a mistake and people make mistakes all the time. I get it now, those Glee kids were singing to you that they are there for you if you need them," Sara says softly into Quinn's wavy gold hair. Unable to help herself, Sara reaches up and tucks a loose lock of Quinn's gold hair behind her ear, "I'm here for you too,"

Sara realizing how close she is holding Quinn and that her hormones are starting to give her bad ideas of what to do next. Slowly as if to not frighten the gentle creature cradled in her arms, Sara releases her tight hold on Quinn and takes a step back. The break apart gives Quinn the strength she needs to regain control of her emotions and her lips begin to form an apology to say to Sara for crying on her but before they can fall from her lips-

"A half an hour isn't much time to grab all the stuff you need. Especially you," Sara says, getting a frown from Quinn at the last part, Sara tries to backpedal, "Oh I mean, you know, you're a girl… and girls have a lot of clothes? Shoes, makeup, jewelry, and other stuff… err; anyway, do you need help breaking into your home to grab the rest of it?" Sara ends her rabble. Quinn stares at Sara in shock at the proposal but then begins to consider her offer. Realizing that she really did need the rest of her stuff in her old room, Quinn decides to accept Sara's offer, the Glee kids did just sing _Lean on Me_ to her and might as well put the meaning of the song into action.

"We aren't going to see 'The Help'?" Quinn asks Sara playfully. Sara not realizing that Quinn is teasing her gives the question serious thought.

"Well if we steal your stuff within the next hour and a half we should be able to make the 5:15 showing," Sara says thoughtfully, looking to Quinn to see if this is agreeable to her.

"I suppose that will work," Quinn says in a light voice, "Oh and don't forget you said you were buying me dinner." Quinn walks out the door towards the student parking lot with a smirk on her face. Sara stands there, her glaze following Quinn out the door trying to remember back to yesterday's conversation.

"I did?"

* * *

**Please review! Comments would be appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the main character in this fanfiction.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, internship has been kicking my butt and it keeps getting harder. **

* * *

For the second time in less than fifteen minutes, Sara felt her jaw drop open in shock. Except this time it was at the sight of the house before her. After leaving the school, Quinn and Sara decided to drive separately to Quinn's house so that they could fill both cars since they wouldn't have another opportunity like this again. Quinn's father works every weekday to 5pm so he wasn't a problem to work around; however, Quinn's mom doesn't work and is used to depending on Quinn's father making money to support them. Luckily every Tuesday Quinn's mom would go to the shopping center in the town over with her friends. Which meant Quinn and Sara could snag Quinn's stuff before her parents would notice but once they did it they wouldn't be able to do it again. Quinn's parents won't fall for the same trick twice.

Sara tried to shut her mouth but it just fell open again when Quinn got out of her car with the wind gently blowing her golden hair out of her face. Realizing her mouth is still open Sara hastily adverts her eyes by focusing on getting unbuckled and out of her Mazda. Accomplishing her goal, Sara strolls over to Quinn who is looking up at the house, lost in her memories.

"It's a beautiful home," Sara says in a half-whispered voice, knowing she has to disturb Quinn's thoughts so they can have enough time to get everything but at the same time not wanting to spook the woman.

"Thank you," Quinn says once she is able to turn her glaze away from the home that will never be her home again, "We should probably get moving,"

Sara snaps her body to attention and gives Quinn a salute, "Yes ma'am!"

Quinn looks at Sara in bafflement. Sara gives Quinn a shy smile and responses, "I've always wanted to do that," Sara's stance shifts back to her regular shy timid way of standing when in Quinn's presence. Quinn shakes her head at Sara's antics and walks towards her past home not even realizing that Sara had distracted her from her sad memories.

Sara stumbles when she passes through the massive entrance doors; her mouth, once again, falls open while her eyes try to soak up all the rich fancy items in front of her.

Quinn stops on her path to her room when she realizes she doesn't feel Sara's presence behind her. Turning around, Quinn finds Sara quickly still frozen at the entrance. Quinn pauses for a moment, looking around her surroundings. She tries to see the room from Sara's perspective but realizes she doesn't know enough about Sara's life to understand what she sees. Feeling the time click by Quinn grabs Sara's hand and yanks her along the path to Quinn's room on the second floor.

Sara's bleak thoughts about how she has no chance at being enough to fill the void of this impressive house in Quinn's life and needs are interrupted by the warmth of a hand pulling her from her disheartening thoughts. The hand pulls her forward and her feet automatically know to follow before Sara's brain even has time to catch up on what is going on. Sara allows Quinn to pull her along; she can't but help notice that Quinn looks just as good from behind. Sara blushes a deep red once she realizes where her thoughts have gone and that she is staring at Quinn's swaying hips. Thankfully Quinn never glances back on her trek to her room.

Once in her room, Quinn reluctantly releases Sara's hand and begins to yank the clothes left in her closet out and dumps them into the black trash bag that they had retrieved on the way to her room from the kitchen. Since they didn't plan this ahead they didn't have boxes and would just have to make do with what they could find at the house. Once a few bags are full Sara takes them down to their cars. Less than two hours later Sara comes up the stairs to Quinn's room for the last time after taking Quinn's stuff down to their cars; they had worked mainly in silence, only breaking it for instructions. The room that used to be vibrant and full of things that represented Quinn in small ways had now been reduced to bare dull walls that seemed to echo from the emptiness within its confined walls. Quinn sat upon the only article of furniture that they had been unable to take, the bed. Quinn's numbly looked around her room as if she couldn't fully shift her mind around how much of her life was changing. Sara quietly stepped towards the occupied bed and sits next to Quinn, waiting for Quinn to discern her presence. Quinn jumped slightly a few minutes later once she realized Sara was staring at her in concern right next to her.

"We should go now," Sara whispered her voice filled with empathy for the pain Quinn was going through. Quinn nods and stands up to leave. But when she thinks about how she will never be in this house again she finds herself unable to move. Sara notices Quinn's lack of movement. She approaches Quinn and slowly wraps her arms around Quinn, giving Quinn plenty of time to move away if she wants to. When Sara doesn't get rejected, she tights her hold on Quinn and leans her head down so her cheek is pressed lightly against Quinn's tearstained cheek.

"I know you are in pain right now. And I know that I can't promise you that your parents will eventually forgive you or that you will ever be living in this room again… but I can promise you that no matter how dark your life may seem right now that it will get better and that I will be here for you though it all as long as you let me," Sara whispers gently into Quinn's ear. After a moment a heart-retching sob escapes Quinn's lips and quivering arms wrap around Sara pulling her even tighter against the crying woman. Quinn continues to cry onto Sara while Sara embraces Quinn against her and soothingly tells her comforting words. Tears eventually halt their flow down Quinn's face, besides the one heart-retching sob Quinn has of yet to make another sound. Her pride is still too strong to let the whole world hear her pain from behind her broken walls.

Yet, in the silence of the room Sara swears she hears Quinn faintly say, "Don't ever let me go," against her neck. Sara strains her ears to hear more but no more is said and she doesn't know if what she did hear was real or wishful thinking. Gently Sara loosens her grip and Quinn grudgingly allows Sara to take a half-step back. Sara cleans the tearstains off Quinn's face with her hands and then takes Quinn's hand. Finding Quinn unresisting to the contact, Sara walks forward to leave the room and this time slowly pulls Quinn along with her.

Quinn's body had been numb with pain until Sara's warm body had engulfed her, warmth and kindness eased into her body from Sara and Quinn felt herself able to feel something beyond her pain. She doesn't understand this new emotion but she welcomes feeling something instead of pain and she continues to feel this emotion while anchored to reality by Sara's warm guiding hand. Quinn founds herself able to follow Sara out of her home for the last time. Once outside and standing next to her car Quinn gives Sara's hand a tight squeeze in thanks before relinquishing Sara's hand back to its owner.

Not knowing what else to say to Quinn since everything she thinks of saying sounds too cliché in her mind or not significant enough; instead Sara suggests they drive to Finn's house to drop Quinn's car off and head to the movies in Sara's car. Quinn gives Sara a nod. Sara still unable to think of anything, leans over and gives Quinn a brief hug and a kiss on her dedicate cheek, "I believe you will make it through this because you are Quinn, a strong beautiful smart woman," Sara ends her statement and quickly walks to her car all flustered from the words that she accidently blurted out of her big mouth. Quinn stands there marveling at how soft and right Sara's lips and arms had felt on her. And Sara's honest abrupt words renewed her confidence in herself. The slam of Sara's door knocks her out of thoughts and she gets into her car to leave her childhood home for good.

* * *

Sara wakes up to bright lights and gentle nudging from a presence on her left side. Opening her eyes she realizes she is in an empty movie theatre with an amused Quinn sitting next to her.

"Uh… good movie?" Sara struggles with something to say while she discreetly tries to wipe drool off of her face. After dropping Quinn's stuff at Finn's house they decided to go and see 'The Help' like they had originally planned.

"It was, though I might never look at chocolate pie the same way. Did you have a nice drool fest?" Quinn asks sweetly with a teasing smile tugging at her lips. Sara just groans in response and glares at the amused looking Quinn. Quinn can barely hold back her laughter at Sara's sour expression.

"Aww, someone is grumpy after being woken up from their nap," Quinn responds in a teasing tone. Sara after rubbing the sleep from her eyes decides to ignore Quinn's last remark.

"You hungry?" Sara gruffly asks Quinn in caveman style, her voice still clouded up by her little nap. Quinn nods her head enthusiastically, Sara rolls her eyes but after getting up she offers her hand to Quinn to help her out of her seat. Quinn can't help but notice how Sara treats her better than any other friend, or boyfriend, has before.

* * *

**Please review! Comments would be appreciated. **


End file.
